MOMENT (4)
by lilbaek614
Summary: Terinspirasi dari MOMENT CHANBAEK. Warning ! Rated T-M. GAY. YAOI.
1. chapter 1

**MOMENT** **(4)**

 **MAIN CAST :**

 **BYUN BAEKHYUN**

 **X**

 **PARK CHANYEOL**

 **OTHER CAST :**

 **EXO ALL MEMBER**

 **Etc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NO COPAST**

.

 **CERITA HAK MILIK SAYA**

.

 **HAPPY READING GUYS**

"Apa kau benar-benar akan pergi ?" ucap Baekhyun dengan nada yang terdengar sedih dan mata yang terlihat sedikit mengeluarkan air mata. "Ku mohon... Pulang lah bersama ku dulu," ucap nya lagi sedikit memohon pada lelaki yang berada di hadapannya yang sedang bersimpuh didepan kakinya sedangkan dirinya sedang duduk diatas kasur hotel.

"Aku merasa tidak akan nyaman jika tidak bersama mu," ucap Baekhyun lagi dengan tangan mungilnya memainkan telinga lebar sang kekasih. Chanyeol yang sedang duduk bersimpuh didepan nya hanya diam dengan menatap mata sang kekasih dan tangan yang melingkar di pinggang mungil itu.

"Aku tidak bisa, baby. Kau tau sendiri ini salah satu jadwal ku, lagi pula para member yang lain akan menjaga mu jadi kau tak perlu takut." ucap Chanyeol seraya mengelus rambut sang kekasih dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Aku tidak mau dengan yang lain, aku hanya ingin bersama mu !!!" ucap Baekhyun dengan nada kesal nya dan mencoba melepaskan kukungan tangan Chanyeol yang melingkar di kedua sisi pinggang nya. Chanyeol yang melihat hal tersebut merasa sangat gemas dengan kelakuan kekasih nya.

Pasalnya kekasih mungilnya ini sedang merajuk karena tidak mau pulang menuju tanah air mereka -Korea Selatan- tanpa dirinya, sedangkan Chanyeol harus menghadiri jadwal yang sudah ditetapkan untuk terbang menuju negara yang terkenal akan bunga sakura nya itu, ya Jepang. Dan disini lah Ia sedang berusaha merayu sang kekasih mungil nya yang sedang merajuk itu.

"Chanyeollie jahat... Hueeeee... Baekkie tidak mau lagi bersama Chanyeollie... Hueeee... Pergi... Chanyeollie jahat!!" tangis Baekhyun pecah dengan suara yang sangat memekakan telinga bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya, tetapi Chanyeol tetap bersimpuh didepan sang kekasih yang sedang menangis itu.

"Chanyeollie tidak jahat, baby. Maafkan aku, aku juga tidak mau meninggalkan mu tetapi aku harus menghadiri jadwal itu. Cup... Cup berhenti menangis ya ?" ucap Chanyeol dengan nada yang sangat berhati-hati seraya tangan nya menghapus jejak air mata yang mengalir disepanjang pipi tembam kekasih nya.

"Chanyeollie tidak sayang Baekkie lagi... Baekkie benci Chanyeollie... Hueeee..." tangis Baekhyun semakin menjadi dengan bahu yang bergetar hebat pertanda Ia benar-benar sedang menangis kencang.

"Chanyeollie sayang Baekkie, sangat sangat sangat sayang. Tetapi maafkan aku, baby. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa. Sebagai gantinya bagaimana jika aku mengantarmu terlebih dahulu menuju pintu keberangkatan ? Hmm ? Bagaimana ?" ucap Chanyeol berusaha membuat kekasih mungil nya itu berhenti menangis.

"Apa benar Chanyeollie akan mengantarku terlebih dahulu ? Chanyeollie tidak berbohongkan ?" cicit Baekhyun dengan mata sembab dan sedikit sisa air mata di sudut matanya.

"Tidak, baby. Aku akan mengantarmu terlebih dahulu, lalu setelah itu aku akan menuju pintu keberangkatan Jepang. Sudah yaa ? Jangan menangis ku mohon, aku tidak suka melihat mu menangis, itu... Itu salah satu kelemahan ku," ucap Chanyeol dengan menunjukan nada yang sedikit sedih.

"Ma-maafkan Baekkie, Baekkie tidak mau membuat Chanyeollie sedih." ucap Baekhyun seraya mengecup pelan bibir tebal Chanyeol yang masih setia duduk bersimpuh didepannya. "Chanyeollie tidak sedih lagi, baby. Karena baby sudah tidak sedih." ucap Chanyeol dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajah tampan nya dan menarik sedikit kepala Baekhyun lalu menyatukan bibir mereka satu sama lain dengan sedikit menyesap bibir mungil favorit nya itu.

"Kenapa wajah mu memerah, baby?" ucap Chanyeol setelah melepas pagutannya dengan ibu jari yang sedang mengelus pipi tembam memerah milik Baekhyun. "A-aku malu... Karena Chanyeollie tadi mencium ku..." ucap Baekhyun dengan berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah dipipi nya.

"Heii... Tidak usah malu, baby. Hanya ada kau dan aku disini, jangan menunduk seperti itu aku tidak bisa melihat wajah cantik mu," Chanyeol menarik dagu Baekhyun pelan dan langsung menatap mata indah Baekhyun "Kau sungguh cantik Byun Baekhyun, aku benar-benar tidak salah memilihmu." ucap Chanyeol lagi dengan seraya mencium kening Baekhyun lama.

 ** _'Jantung... Baekkie mohon jangan berdetak terlalu cepat!! Nanti Chanyeollie mendengarnya!! Baekkie sangat malu!!!'_** ucap Baekhyun didalam hati dan rona di kedua pipinya sudah sangat merah lalu menjalar menuju telinga nya yang juga memerah itu.

"Apa koper mu sudah selesai semua ? Kita harus menyusul yang lain nya di bawah," ucap Chanyeol seraya berdiri. "Koper dan barang-barang ku sudah dibawah semua, Chanyeollie." ucap Baekhyun dan bangkit lalu berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol yang berdiri tidak jauh didepan nya.

"Baiklah, ingat ini baby. Dibandara nanti kau harus tetap berada disisi ku atau didepan ku, mengerti? Tidak boleh jauh dari pandangan ku, aku tau kau sudah sangat lelah iya kan?" tanya Chanyeol dan dijawab hanya dengan anggukan kepala oleh Baekhyun.

Lalu mereka menuju lantai bawah untuk menemui para member dan staff lainnya yang sudah menunggu mereka untuk pulang. Di perjalanan menuju bandara para member dan staff menyempatkan diri untuk beristirahat sejenak melepas penat dengan tidur.

Ramai nya bandara Internasional Bangkok menunjukan antusias para fans yang ingin melihat para Idola nya bertolak menuju Negara asal mereka yaitu Korea Selatan. Dan seperti janji Chanyeol pada kekasih mungilnya -Baekhyun- Chanyeol dengan setia berada di sisi sang kekasih mengantarkan nya menuju pintu keberangkatan Bangkok-Korea Selatan.

Merasa ada yang menepuk bahu nya, Baekhyun menoleh ke samping kanan dan yang Ia lihat hanya sekumpulan para fans yang meneriakan nama mereka. Lalu tepukan itu terasa kembali, saat menoleh ke sisi kiri Baekhyun menemukan kekasih Jangkung nya seperti sedang berusaha untuk membuatnya tidak jauh dari sisi Chanyeol.

"Tetap di sampingku, baby." bisik Chanyeol tepat ditelinga kiri Baekhyun dan membuat mereka terlihat berdempetan satu sama lain. **_'Aku tidak kemana-mana, Chan...'_** ucap Baekhyun dalam hati karena merasa mereka berdua berdekatan terlalu dekat dan sukses membuat Baekhyun merasa malu sekaligus senang.

Dan juga karena Chanyeol benar-benar menepati janjinya untuk mengantarkan dirinya menuju pintu keberangkatan Korea Selatan, sedangkan Chanyeol seharusnya menuju pintu keberangkatan Jepang.

"Aku akan menelepon mu jika aku sudah sampai Jepang, oke ? Dan kau juga harus menghubungiku jika sudah sampai, mengerti ?" tanya Chanyeol seraya mengelus pelan rambut sang kekasih, dan dibalas anggukan kepala ringan pertanda Ia mengerti.

"Chanyeollie hati-hati dijalan yaa, Baekkie tidak mau Chanyeollie kenapa-kenapa... Bae-baekkie sangat sayang Chanyeollie..." bisik Baekhyun dengan sangat pelan dengan tangan mungil nya yang tidak berhenti memainkan ujung jaket yang kekasih jangkungnya pakai itu.

Chanyeol yang melihat itu sudah sangat tidak tahan dan gemas dengan kelakuan kekasih mungilnya yang sangat tidak ingin Ia tinggalkan. Jujur di dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, Chanyeol pun tidak ingin meninggalkan si mungil. Tetapi tuntutan pekerjaan yang mengharuskan mereka terpisah seperti ini.

Sangat berat, apalagi si mungil sedang merajuk juga bersikap manja seperti ini. Ingin rasanya Chanyeol mengurung nya didalam kamar seharian penuh hanya dengan dirinya, tetapi semua itu hanya khayalan belaka dengan jadwal mereka yang sangat padat satu sama lainnya.

"Baiklah, hati-hati ya baby." ucap Chanyeol dengan wajah yang sedikit tidak rela berpisah dengan kekasih mungil nya. "Chanyeollie juga hati-hati, yaa!" ucap Baekhyun dengan nada yang sedikit kencang.

Para member dan beberapa staff EXO sudah masuk menuju pintu keberangkatan, Chanyeol dan manager pun segera berjalan menuju pintu keberangkatan lain dengan tujuan Bangkok-Jepang. **_'Ahhh... Aku sungguh sangat menyesal tidak pulang bersama Baekhyun.'_** ucap Chanyeol dalam hati.

"Kenapa ?" tanya sang manager pada Chanyeol yang sedang duduk dengan tatapan melamun, "Aku hanya memikirkan Baekhyun, Hyung." jawab Chanyeol, "Dia akan baik-baik saja, percayalah !" seru sang manager pada Chanyeol. "Aku tau," balas Chanyeol cepat lalu kembali lagi melanjutkan kegiatan melamunnya.

 ** _Drrrttt... Drrrttt..._**

Getaran yang berasal dari ponsel membuat Chanyeol tersadar dari kegiatan melamun nya, mengecek ponsel nya dan setelahnya sedikit tertawa bahagia karena Chanyeol mendapat kiriman foto yang berisi wajah seorang Byun Baekhyun yang sungguh sangat imut dan manis itu.

Dengan pesan yang menyebutkan bahwa Baekhyun sangat tidak sabar menunggu Chanyeol untuk kembali menuju Korea Selatan, dan tidak sabar untuk tidur didalam dekapan Chanyeol kembali. Sungguh sangat, sangat, sangat manis.

 **END**

 **A/N : HAIII... Apa kabar semua nya ?? Aku kembali membawa FF yang sangat retjeh wkwkwk, akhir-akhir ini males banget nulis karena gak ada respon dari kalian semua :(( huhuhu, aku tunggu review kalian di FF terbaru ku ini yakk !! Budayakan Review dengan kritik dan saran yang membangun yaa guys, Thanks ~**

 **@lilbaek614**


	2. NEXT FF

**HELLO SEMUAAAAA ~**

 **I'M BACK !!! Aku disini bukan Update kelanjutan FF ini mwehehehe :)) Aku disini mau minta pendapat kalian semua tentang Next FF ku nih ;))** **Aku bakalan bawa FF baru dengan genre yang 'mungkin' rate M, menurut kalian di Next FF ku enaknya rate kaya gimana nih ?**

 **1\. Rate T**

 **2\. Rate T-M**

 **3\. Rate M**

 **Nah kalian pilih salah satu dari rated itu, dan aku bakalan ambil vote terbanyak dari pilihan kalian. Silahkan vote dengan cara mereview okayy ?? Buat kalian yang mau jawab VIA DM INSTAGRAM juga bisa ko, nama ig ku juga sama - _@lilbaek614-_ yaa ~ AKU TUNGGU RESPON KALIAN LOH ;)) hehehe. Oiya, Jika kalian baca profil ku, FF yang selalu aku buat berasal dan kebanyakan terinspirasi dari MOMENT CHANBAEK. So ~ I Hope you'll be enjoy for this account and always support me yaa guys !!! ;)) TERIMAKASIH ATAS SEGALA PERHATIAN KALIAN :))**

 **WITH LOVE, @lilbaek614 ;))**


End file.
